Dispute autour d'un lit d'hopital
by Konosuke
Summary: Draco est à l’hôpital dans le coma. Harry, son fiancé vient lui rendre visite, espérant à toutes les minutes qu’il se réveille. Une hospitalisation, un espoir et une rencontre.


Il entra dans la petite pièce blanche qui ne le laissait jamais indemne

**Auteur **: Konosuke

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, sauf les lieux, puisque c'est un UA.

**Betareader : **Ma mamamoutch que je remercie de relire les OS que je lui demande de relire (meme si elle saura jamais que je la remercie, puisqu'elle ne connaît sûrement pas l'existence de ce site !)

**Résumé** : Draco est à l'hôpital dans le coma. Harry, son fiancé vient lui rendre visite, espérant à toutes les minutes qu'il se réveille. Une hospitalisation, une rencontre et une nouvelle.

**Warning **: OS pas des plus facile parlant de l'hospitalisation et de la peur de la mort d'un être cher.

**Genre : **UA, dramatique

**Genre** : K+

Il entra dans la petite pièce blanche qui ne laissait jamais personne indemne. Il ouvrit le rideau qui cachait le lit tout aussi immaculé que le reste. Le corps calme de son amant reposait là. Il pressa l'échine de son nez entre son pouce et son index et laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue qui avait déjà été dévasté par les larmes quelques instants auparavant lors du téléphone du médecin.

« Votre … votre fiancé est dans un état critique, pouvez-vous venir à l'hôpital ? » lui avait abruptement dit le médecin tout en gardant une voix calme et compatissante.

Il regarda encore un moment son fiancé dans ce lit. Il avança ensuite doucement jusqu'à lui et toucha ses cheveux en signe de réconfort. Pour lui-même, surtout. Il sourit tristement lorsqu'il écouta le léger souffle qui sortait des narines du malade. Il se recula et s'assit sur une chaise face au lit. Un petit bruit strident s'allumait à chaque courbe de la ligne verte sur l'écran de la machine au bord du lit. « En Vie » se répéta-t-il en regardant le trait. Il se le répétait, mais il remarquait lentement que se le répéter n'arrangeait rien, au contraire, il se sentait faible et ne savait toujours pas que faire. Il baissa la tête et espéra. Il espéra que son amour se réveille. Qu'il lui sourit et lui dise que tout va bien. Qu'il lui tende la main dans un « je t'aime » à peine audible. Mais rien ne se produisit. Le sort en avait-il contre lui ?

Il se redressa et appela une infirmière.

« Va-t-il s'en sortir ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement lorsque l'infirmière rentra dans la chambre.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur, je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais nous ferons ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Soyez-en certain, Monsieur Potter. »

Il soupira.

« Je- je comprends, merci. »

L'infirmière comprit que c'était la seule demande de l'homme et elle sortit de la pièce.

Harry Potter resta là plusieurs jours, à veiller sur le jeune homme qui ne se réveillait pas. Il restait sur la chaise, attendant le moindre signe. Mais le soir venu, lorsqu'il devait rentrer, la manière qu'il avait de partir - ou plutôt de fuir - faisait penser qu'il attendait surtout de pouvoir s'en aller. De pouvoir échapper à ce cauchemar.

Un matin, il s'assoupit sur le fauteuil, qu'il s'autorisait à appeler « mon fauteuil ». Une infirmière entra en début d'après-midi. Il se frotta les yeux et distingua une forme blanche sur son homme. Il se leva en trombe, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que cette ombre était seulement une infirmière venue prendre la tension au malade.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillé. J'en suis navrée. »

Harry ne répondit rien, gardant le silence depuis sa première et seule demande dont la réponse lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Sa vie était devenue morne depuis l'arrivée de son fiancé à l'hôpital. Monotone mais terrible. Il dormait mal toutes les nuits, faisant des rêves de tortures et de morts, revoyant à chaque fois le visage blanchâtre de son amour. La journée, chaque infirme et chaque blessé qu'il apercevait avaient son visage. Et chaque cigarette qu'il fumait avait le goût âcre de la mort. En fermant les yeux, son triste visage parut, quelques instants, tranquille. L'infirmière s'approcha et lui posa la main sur son épaule d'un geste protecteur.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Nous vous appellerons s'il y a du nouveau ! »

Pour la deuxième fois, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

L'infirmière n'insista pas.

Draco Malfoy était le seul être qu'Harry aimait assez, pensait-il. Ses amis, il les aimait, bien sûr, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'en faisait jamais assez et que tous ses efforts étaient vains. Il ne supportait plus de voir son amie Hermione se plaindre de l'attrait qu'avait Luna sur son mari, Ron. Il écoutait, mais souffrait. Sa souffrance venant du faite que ses fiançailles n'étaient connues de personne en dehors, peut-être de Ginny qui avait toujours été là en cas de besoin. Mais Harry ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle le lâche sauvagement. L'infirmière referma la porte en la claquant ce qui fit remonter Harry à la réalité.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, trouvant que l'air de la pièce se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Il regarda les alentours, et ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur la grande silhouette blonde qui marchait dans le parking. Il déglutit fortement. Lucius.

La famille de Draco n'était encore jamais venu depuis le début de son hospitalisation. La peur s'empara de lui. Il ne voulait pas quitter Draco. Mais voir Lucius ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il devait choisir, rester ou fuir ? Son cerveau se mit en route très rapidement. Il choisit de rester. Les Malfoy devraient bien connaître leur relation un jour.

Il attendit donc, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il soupira, une fois encore.

Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Se retournant lentement, peureux de voir un quelconque trait du visage de Lucius, il entendit un « Potter » sanglant. Malfoy Senior était égal à lui-même quelles que soient les situations.

« Vous ici ? » cracha-t-il avec un sourire sournois et entendu.

« Je- je suis venu voir Draco. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? » s'exclama-t-il en se posant lourdement sur le siège, de manière nonchalante, recherchant la crainte du jeune homme.

« Je pensais que- que je- ce serait important que je- Draco soit pas seul durant son- »

Le dernier mot resta en suspend. Il n'arrivait pas à lui donner du sens, ni à le concevoir.

« Non, je ne pense pas que Draco ait besoin de vous ici. »

« Oh que si. » répondit Harry en reprenant sa fierté, tant la remarque de l'homme l'avait fait souffrir.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Un homme qui aime et qui respecte est toujours le bienvenu dans une chambre- d'hôpital, n'est-ce pas M. Malfoy ? »

La pâleur du visage de l'homme se renforça d'avantage, ce qui souligna ses traits vieillis. Harry était content de son effet. Son annonce avait été claire et précise. Il en était fier. Il s'approcha de Draco, sans tenir compte que son père le regardait avec appréhension. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort. Il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Il se rendit tout à coup compte de la situation précaire de toute sa vie.

Lucius se releva fébrilement et frappa dans ses mains :

« Quel beau spectacle vous m'offrez là. Dois-je payer pour voir de si beaux sentiments ? »

Sa phrase ne pouvait être plus ironique et insultante pour Harry. Il rejeta sans le vouloir la main de son amour. Il s'approcha de Lucius, tête haute.

« Partez, petit con. » susurra le jeune homme en regardant Lucius dans les yeux.

« Quelle ironie, Potter, vous venez tremper indignement mon fils de vos larmes et vous osez me demander de partir ? »

Il le gifla ensuite, et poussa l'amant de son fils pour s'approcher du lit de Draco. Harry porta sa main à sa joue et carressa l'endroit où il avait été frappé.

« Partez M. Malfoy. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne pense pas déranger mon fils. »

« Non, mais moi, si. »

« Je vais vous dire, Potter, » Lucius se retourna et regardant Harry de haut. Il dit d'une voix fière et irritée, « Mon fils a beau coucher avec un petit morveux de votre sorte, je ne vous accepterai jamais, ni en tant que beau-fils, ni en tant que quoi que se soit. Et maintenant, sortez d'ici immédiatement. »

Harry ne bougea pas. Il commença à rire, ce que l'homme n'apprécia pas.

« Vous n'aurez pas le choix, vieillard. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et dans un éclat de rire, il tendit sa main à Malfoy senior dévoilant sa bague et d'un ton hautain il lui dit :

« Harry Malfoy, ne trouvez-vous pas ce nom à votre goût ? »

Lucius se retourna nerveusement vers son fils et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne.

« Il ne l'a pas, les médecins le lui ont enlevé avant son opération. Ils me l'ont rendu en attendant. » continua le jeune homme.

Il rit doucement, ce qui laissa le temps de digérer l'information à l'homme.

« Je suis désolé pour vous. » et après un silence voulu, il rajouta : « Père. »

Puis il détourna les talons et s'en alla.

Il sortit dans le couloir et arrivé à un guichet, il dit à l'infirmier qui s'y trouvait d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait en chambre 243, chambre de Draco Malfoy. Puis il se rendit à la cafétéria, attendant que Lucius parte à son tour pour rejoindre son amour.

Mais l'attente fut plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée. Il attendit en buvant un verre d'eau. Il lut le journal. Il ne lisait inconsciemment que les articles tristes et morbides, laissant les pages gaies – pour le peu qu'il y en a – et les pages people. Les heures des visites commençaient à toucher à sa fin. Harry était songeur. Il devait rentrer. Mais il se faisait du souci. Draco allait-il bien ? Il décida de remonter quelques minutes, en espérant ne pas croiser Lucius. Il monta deux étages et approcha de la chambre. Lucius en pleur accompagner du jeune infirmier du guichet passa à ce moment précis. Il s'efforça de passer inaperçu et continua sa route jusqu'au numéro 243. Il entrouvrit la porte et retourna une fois encore près du lit de son homme. Il posa son front sur celui de Draco. Il l'embrassa sur le nez et après quelques « Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. Pour toujours » il sortit de la pièce en fermant derrière lui la porte très lentement.

Arrivé à la maison, il trouva un morceau de pain et de fromage à se mettre sous la dent. Il mangea très rapidement, regardant dans le vide. Il perdit la notion du temps lorsqu'il s'assit à la table et regarda marcher une petite fourmi sur la table. Il la faisait monter sur sa main, puis redescendre sur la table, sans lui laisser un moment de répit. Après plusieurs heures, il releva la tête et constata que la nuit était arrivée. Il prit une rapide douche. Et se coucha sur le canapé, le téléphone entre ses mains, comme chaque nuit. Il espérait que l'hôpital l'appelle. Lui dise que tout allait bien, que Draco était réveillé.

Il s'endormit ainsi, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. Il cauchemarda toute la nuit, et le seule beau rêve qu'il fit était un rêve serein où Draco vivait en paix avec lui, dans une ferme loin de tout. Ils étaient seuls et s'aimaient.

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone sonna. Harry se réveilla à la première sonnerie et répondit aussitôt, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

« Hopital de l'Elysée, vous êtes bien Harry Potter ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer- »

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de l'appel, les larmes noyaient tous autres sons.


End file.
